Tea and Kisses
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Thirty stories for Jyuushiro and Retsu for the thirty kisses challenge.
1. Respite

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 22: Never Tell Anyone They Look Tired Or Depressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Respite<strong>

Jyuushiro was on a mission. He knew that Retsu had been working nonstop since they had returned to the Seireitei, and someone needed to make sure she didn't burn herself out. After all, she had fought during the Winter War as well. She had a tendency to exhaust herself caring for others, and no one bothered to keep an eye on her for the most part. People tended to forget that Retsu needed rest and care as well. So Jyuu had made that his job.

It was simple things really most of time. A cup of tea. A warm meal. Or in this case, someone to make her eat and get some sleep. He gave her someone to lean on. If anyone needed that it was Retsu. Jyuushiro easily navigated the halls of the Fourth Division looking for his fellow Captain. It was easy enough to find her; she was in the second place he looked.

And she wasn't alone. Isane looked up as he entered and shot him a grateful look. Jyuu would guess that she had been trying to get her captain to take a break for a while now. Jyuu's gaze slide over to Retsu. He wouldn't tell her that she looked tired and depressed to his eyes. Instead he smiled and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Lieutenant Ise asked me to make sure that you got some supper. I think it was her way of making sure that I actually ate something as well. Hopefully, Shunsui will remind her that she doesn't have to worry about running the entire Seireitei anymore."

Retsu laughed at that. "All right. Just give me a moment."

Jyuushiro simply let her give Isane instructions, and as soon as she was done, he wasted no time in whisking her off. Thanks to Ise-san's planning, there was a hot meal waiting for them both in his quarters. There wasn't much conversation as they dug into the food, but the silence was comfortable, and company was good right now. Ise had even thought to provide them with dessert, and over green tea and sweets the two found themselves discussing Jyuushiro's plans for changing his gardens in the spring.

He was detailing the changes he had planned for the water garden when he realized that Retsu had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He kissed her brow with a smile. Jyuu knew that he probably should wake her up and send her off to bed, but she looked too peaceful to bother at the moment. Sometimes he thought she was too selfless in her care for others, often at her own expense. But in the end, he supposed it didn't really matter. He would be here when she needed a shoulder to lean on or someone to remind her to eat. And he didn't think that he wanted it any other way.


	2. Odds On

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme 19: Don't Gamble.

* * *

><p><strong>Odds On<strong>

Nanao was frowning at him. Shunsui could guess why. Still, it didn't phase him much. He would have to take her out to dinner with the money though. His winnings really weren't that important. He had known he was going to win the bet from the start. It had always been clear to him that Retsu and Jyuu had been made for one another, and he had known from the start that they would end up together at some point. Shunsui didn't exactly consider it gambling when he knew that it was a sure thing.

Shunsui had always known they would end up together. The first time that Jyuushiro and Retsu had met when the three of them were in college sparks had flown. Yes, it had taken an extremely long time for the romantic relationship to actually develop, but given the rather heated kiss that they had just witnessed after Jyuu had won his latest court case, Shunsui figured it was safe to say he was right all along. Which meant he was collecting his winnings from a number of his friends and colleagues present.

He was quite pleased honestly. Retsu was one of the best things to ever happen to his best friend. She was exactly what Jyuu needed. She had been the one to keep sane and calm through Jyuu's several bad episodes over the years, and as a doctor she understood what he was dealing with. Besides, she needed someone to cheer her up after a bad day at work and make sure that she remembered to eat and sleep. In all honesty, they couldn't be more perfect for each other if someone had created them specifically for one another.

Across the room the pair smiled at one another, their fingers linked as Jyuu gave instructions to his legal aide, and Shunsui beamed. Even Nanao's disapproving look softened. He linked arms with his pretty assistant.

"Somehow I don't think they want company for a victory dinner, Nanao-chan. Shall we go have our own?"


	3. Boldly Go

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 30: Live Your Life So That Your Epitaph Could Read "No Regrets.".

* * *

><p><strong>Boldly Go<strong>

Jyuushiro was not afraid of death. Its specter had hung over him for too long in the shape of his illness. He had come to terms with that long ago, and now he tried not to let his condition affect the way he lived his life. Because he knew that death could come at any time, Jyuu had learned to spend his time wisely and make the most of what time that he did have. That meant long nights spent talking with Shunsui over sake, standing up to his mentor when he was wrong, and romancing Retsu whenever he had a chance.

He had fallen for the pretty healer shortly after he met her. Shunsui had teased him mercilessly about that. It had taken several years before Jyuu had done anything more than say hello to her when their paths crossed. Shunsui had teased him about that two. But over the years, their very slow courtship had transformed into a long lasting relationship that Jyuushiro seriously believed was one of the best things that had happened to him.

Beside him, Retsu shifted slightly, and Jyuushiro pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Shunsui just smirked at him, though Nanao was curled beside him, sound asleep. Jyuu doubted that Retsu was far behind. The two women were exhausted. Retsu from her work both fighting the Winter War and dealing with the aftermath, and Nanao from running the Seireitei and waiting for news. Not that either of them men were in much better shape. But thanks to Nanao's prior planning and instructions, there had been warm meals waiting for everyone who returned, and somehow the four of them had ended up sharing dinner.

Looking around the room, Jyuushiro could see every reason he fought to make the most of each day. His friends and his love were here with him celebrating the fact that they had succeed and survived. He wasn't going to let the future rob him of the present. Whenever he died, it would be with a life well lived. But he wasn't dying at the moment, and he was going to enjoy his evening with his beloved without worrying about what happened next.


	4. Rest and Recovery

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 27: Don't Interrupt.

* * *

><p><strong>Rest and Recovery<strong>

It was over. Jyuushiro let out a deep sigh. He was sore and exhausted, but he was still alive, and so were most of the shinigami who had been in the battle. They had won. Now all that was left was the clean up and healing. In some ways, that might take longer than the battle itself. Jyuu slowly made his way back to his own division. He was heading straight to his own quarters. Thankfully, he knew that Nanao would have taken care of any work that needed to be done, and the reports and debriefing from the battle would wait.

Stepping into his quarters, Jyuushiro found a tray waiting for him with a cup of tea and a plate of sweets. He smiled. It was most likely Nanao's doing. Jyuu knew that she had disliked being left behind. She had probably spent here hours were in the Seireitei making arrangements for when they came back in order to keep herself busy. There was also a folded note. He poured himself a cup of green tea as he unfolded it.

_Captain Ukitake,_

_ I have taken the liberty of having a dinner for two sent to Captain Unohana's quarters. Please make sure she eats and rests._

_Nanao Ise_

He couldn't help smiling, despite the young woman's meddling. It was true that Retsu was very likely to forget about things like eating and rest at a time like this, and Jyuu knew that she was already exhausted from the work she had done during and immediately after the battle. Nanao would take care of Shunsui, and he would go and take care of Retsu. Even if it did mean giving into Shunsui and Nanao's matchmaking. It wasn't like he minded, and her presence would be soothing after everything.

Jyuushiro knew that Retsu was well and uninjured. They had spoken briefly on the journey back to the Seireitei. Enough for him to be sure that his lady had not been injured herself, but really there had been no time for anything more. He really did not need an excuse to go see Retsu, but he was grateful for one anyway. It would be easier than arguing with Retsu that she needed to take a break without any sort of reason.

He loved the woman, but she could be very stubborn about her duties as healer, even if her own health suffered because of it. Jyuu typically found that a kiss could end an argument as well, but he'd rather bribe Retsu with dessert than fight with her. With a smile on his face, Jyuu head off to take a quick shower and clean up and then he'd go over to the Fourth and pay a visit to the lady of his heart. After all, it really wouldn't be a proper dinner celebrating the end of the war without her.

* * *

><p>Nanao bit her lip to hide her smile. She had been stopping by the Fourth to make sure that Captain Ukitake had eaten something. Shunsui was taking a much needed bath, and she wanted to make sure that sure that her instructions for Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana had been followed. They were the two she was most worried about not taking the time they needed to rest and recuperate from the war. Thankfully, she wouldn't have that problem with Shunsui. Still, she wanted to make sure that everything was under control before she sought her own meal and dinner.<p>

It didn't take her long to reach Captain Unohana's quarters. When there was no answer, Nanao quietly slid the shoji door part way open. Peering in the room, she spotted the two captains just as their lips touched softly. Nanao smiled and shut the door silently. She would leave orders to make sure that they weren't interrupted until both had gotten a decent amount of rest unless there was a medical emergency. They had fought and survived the war, and they had more than earned their rest. Feeling satisfied, Nanao headed back to her own captain and the warm meal that was waiting for them both.

* * *

><p>Retsu smiled and slid her fingers over Jyuushiro's. She was still tired, but she was no longer utterly exhausted. Of course, that didn't mean she was going to get up just yet. In fact, Retsu knew that she was likely to doze off again fairly soon. Her bed was nice and warm. Jyuushiro was a comfortable presence at her back with one arm draped across her stomach, and Suzu, her Somali cat was a warm presence on top of the covers at her feet. Retsu was completely content to remain here for the foreseeable future.<p>

Jyuushiro had come over this afternoon to make sure that she actually ate and rested instead of getting overwhelmed by work. And Retsu did have to admit without Jyuu insisting that she come have dinner with him. He had even had the meal sent to her quarters to make things convenient for her. It had been a lovely meal, and she had enjoyed sharing it with Jyuushiro. In peacetime they had often shared meals, and it had been a comfortable tradition. It was easy to slip back into it.

Afterwards, she had checked in with Isane, but Retsu had found that things were well in hand and going quite smoothly thanks to Lieutenant Ise's forethought and preparation. So she had let Jyuu coax her into sharing dessert and conversation with him. She had not been very reluctant in the first place. It was a joy to have him here with her alive and well. Retsu had worried about him quite a bit during the Winter War. While she knew first hand that Jyuushiro was one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei Thirteen, and that he and Shunsui together made a very good team, she had still worried about him.

Retsu had been his healer and his friend for centuries. Their romantic relationship was much more recent. Shunsui teased them both about taking their time about finally getting together. He claimed that he had known they were meant for one another since their first meeting all those years ago. But she and Jyuushiro had been cautious when it came to their hearts, and it had taken time until either of them were ready to step into something more than a friendship. But she was glad now that they had taken those steps. Retsu rest her head against Jyuushiro's chest and closed her eyes. A little more sleep would be lovely. This was not exactly the homecoming she had expected, but it was a rather nice one.


	5. Comfort

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 23: Focus On Making Things Better, Not Bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

With a gentle hand, Retsu brushed Jyuushiro's hair out of his eyes. It seemed that Jyuushiro had finally gotten to sleep. She let out a soft sigh. This was proving to be a very bad flare up of his disease, and Retsu was becoming very concerned. As much as she respected him for not letting his illness hold him back, Retsu worried about how far he pushed himself at times. And to be honest, she hated when he was sick.

Which was a little odd to some since Jyuushiro was her favorite patient. Of course, that had more to do with the fact that he was one of her favorite people rather than the fact that he was one of her patients. Whenever she could, Retsu cared for him personally. It was a comfort to them both. Retsu knew she had a tendency to worry about him, especially during these episodes, and while she couldn't do something like cure his disease, she could make him more comfortable when it flared up.

Thankfully, this time she had a lull in patients at the Fourth right now. Besides, a few injuries left over from a mission, things were quiet which gave her time to take of Jyuushiro. Isane could handle things back at the Fourth Division, and it would be good for her lieutenant to be the responsible party and give instructions to the whole division for a change. Isane would be a fine captain in time, and she could use the experience of being the sole person in charge.

A pair of warm brown eyes blinked up at her. "Retsu?"

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Go back to sleep, Jyuu."

He smiled sleepily at her and closed his eyes. Retsu hummed softly and let him sleep, both of them taking comfort in the other's presence.


	6. Come Away With Me

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme 16: Strive For Excellence, Not Perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Come Away With Me<strong>

Retsu was working too hard again. Jyuushiro shook his head as he took in the sight of the doctor bent over her desk. Her shift at the hospital had ended at least two hours ago now. Isane had called him about thirty minutes ago with instructions to come and make sure her boss ate something and got at least some rest. The phone call had not surprised him. Retsu had always worked too hard. It was a tendency she'd had since they had been in college. Of course, Shunsui claimed that he wasn't much better a lot of the time.

"Aren't you off duty?"

Retsu looked up, a weary smile on her lips. "Hey, Jyuushiro."

"A little bird called and suggested that I make sure you actually ate something before there was yet another emergency that required your attention."

She laughed at that. "Food does sound good. Let me just finish this."

"What exactly is this?" Jyuu knew if it was some long report, they could be here for another hour.

"Just one last form. I promise I'll strive for excellence rather than perfection when filing it out."

"All right."

He watched as she worked. He worried about Retsu sometimes. She worked herself hard, and she took far too much upon herself at times. Jyuushiro knew that her empathy was one of the things that made her a great doctor, but it also meant that things like losing a patient affected her all the more. More than once he'd been the shoulder she'd cried on after a horrendous day. He had made it a habit to drop in on her at work from time to time because of that.

And it hadn't escaped him that she did the same thing for him. Retsu had the habit of dropping by his office with take out, showing up after a hard day in court, or dragging him off for a picnic on their day off. And just being able to spend an afternoon together off duty could do wonders for them both. Jyuu had every intention of keeping her distracted for the rest of the evening. He was well aware of the fact that didn't have to be back at the hospital until tomorrow evening.

"Done." Retsu turned off her desk lamp and rose to her feet. "Let's get out of here."

He crossed the room to kiss her and help her into her coat. "What are you in the mood for tonight, sweetheart?"

"I don't know. Okonomiyaki maybe."

"Sounds good to me."

Fingers entwined, they walked out the door.


	7. Counting Coup

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme 01: Be a Good Winner.

* * *

><p><strong>Counting Coup<strong>

A smile tugging at her lips, Retsu carefully made her way towards Jyuushiro. The lawyer was bent over some case file or another and was completely oblivious to her approach. Which was just as well in her mind. She had been hoping to catch him off guard. Retsu carefully crept up on her husband, so that when he finally looked up from his file, she darted in for a kiss.

"Hello, love. Almost done?"

Jyuushiro smiled at her. "Just about. We're meeting Nanao and Shunsui for dinner?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think they may have finally gotten engaged, but with those two you never know."

Perching on the corner of his desk, Retsu waited as he finished up his work. She watched him work as she mentally went over what instructions she needed to leave for Isane when she got back to work. She had the graveyard shift tonight, and it always tended to be a little crazy, especially when there was a full moon like tonight. Glancing at her husband, her thoughts shifted gears.

Mischievous would not be the first word that popped into mind when it came to either Jyuushiro Ukitake or Retsu Unohana-Ukitake. However, this was a long standing competition between the two of them. It had started back in their college days and persisted to this day. Shunsui wasn't the only one responsible for all the trouble they had gotten into when they were younger after all. And anyway, it was one of those competitions where no matter who won, everyone had a good time. It was easy to be both a good winner and a good loser.

Closing her eyes a moment, Retsu opened them almost immediately when Jyuushiro's lips cover hers. He pulled away moments later and smiled at her.

"I win. Ready to go?"

Laughing, she took his offered arm. "Yes."


	8. Just One Moment

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme 06: Never Forget Your Anniversary.

* * *

><p><strong>Just One Moment<strong>

Jyuushiro smiled. Everything was ready. All he needed was his lovely wife, and they were ready to go. It was a special occasion for them, and a dinner out was tradition, even before they had been married. They celebrated the event every year since they had started seeing one another. This would be the first time since they had been married, but what was more important was the fact that it had been ten years now. Ten years since he had first met Retsu Unohana.

Ten years since he'd first met a dark haired girl during his first term of college. Ten years since he'd met one of the best friends he'd ever had and the love of his life. Jyuu still remembered that moment like yesterday; it was an anniversary he would never forget as long as he lived. It had been his third class of the week. It was the only one in the term where he and Shunsui weren't in the same class. He'd been coughing when he walked into the room, and she'd handed him a bottle of water. Their eyes had met, and they had ended up sitting next to one another for the class.

It had seemed like such a small thing at the time. But by the end of that school year, she had been a good friend. Though admittedly, it had been rather a spur of the moment impulse to invite her out to dinner on the day that marked a year after they had first met. But it had quickly become their tradition and their special day. They celebrated it every year whether their dinner was take out at one of their offices, an actual meal out, or homemade fare.

It was just a quiet dinner together, but it had come to mean so much to them both, especially as their friendship had deepened into an abiding love. Now Jyuushiro couldn't conceive of life without Retsu in it.

"If you are all set for the evening, Isane," Retsu's voice interrupted his musings, "I'm off. I won't be in until tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll be fine, ma'am. I've got all your instructions, and your number in case of emergency. Have a nice night."

Moments later, Retsu slipped into his arms with a gentle smile. Jyuushiro leaned in and kissed.

"Good evening, darling."

Her smile grew. "Hello, love. I'm ready to go. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

Together the couple left together ten years after they'd first met.


	9. The Wandering Kind

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme 12: Marry Only for Love.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wandering Kind<strong>

Shunsui could not help beaming ear to ear. He was just to happy not to. He probably looked far sillier than the rather dignified Jyuushiro beside him, but that was just fine. It was Jyuu's wedding after all. He got to look solemn and dignified. Shunsui was the best man; they were supposed to be a little goofy. He caught Nanao's eye as she made her way down the dock that was serving as an aisle. She smiled at him. His own partner was a vision in pale blue, but it was Retsu walking behind her that caught everyone's attention.

Jyuu and Retsu had decided to get married at the lake where they had spent so many summers in between terms at school. It was perfect spring day for the wedding. Bright blue sky without a single cloud, and warm enough that everyone was comfortable without being worried about the heat. Retsu practically floated down the aisle to take Jyuushiro's hand. They made a striking sight together. Jyuushiro in black with his silver hair, and Retsu in silver-white with her long raven hair unbound.

Shunsui had expected them to marry from the start. It had always been clear that they just fit together. Their relationship had taken a long and winding road, but Shunsui had believed that this destination was inevitable. They had adored one another from the first time they had met, and Shunsui had known that they would end up together. Even if there had been illness, stress, long hours, attempts to marry them off to other people, and one of the slowest courtships that Shunsui had ever seen. There had been stalkers for both of them, misguided attempts of coworkers to set them up with people, instructions from family to marry other people, and at least one serious attempt to break them up.

In the end, none of it had changed anything. Retsu and Jyuu were inseparable. They had known the path they were taking, even if everyone else couldn't figure out what map they were using. They loved one another, and in many ways, the marriage was simply an acknowledgement of what had been true for years. They loved one another, were partners in just about every way. It was the best foundation for a marriage that Shunsui knew of. Jyuushiro kissed his bride, and Shunsui caught Nanao's eye. Now if he could only convince his lady that he knew where they were going as well.


	10. Breakaway

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is set shortly after Lisa's disappearance. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme #09: To Explain A Romantic Break-Up, Simply Say, "It Was All My Fault.".

* * *

><p><strong>Breakaway<strong>

She was getting odd glances. Retsu could guess why. The Seireitei practically ran on gossip, and she was well aware of what was currently being said. It wasn't entirely accurate, but setting the record straight would cause more trouble than it was worth. Retsu was completely willing to take the blame for breaking up Shunsui Kyoraku's engagement. Well, to be honest, things hadn't gotten as far as an engagement, but the gossip tended to gloss over that.

Once again, Shunsui's family had decided to interfere with his life despite the fact that he was just a younger son. It didn't seem to matter to them that Shunsui had enough on his plate what with his lieutenant disappearing and the greater events in the Seireitei involved with that. Not only was Shunsui trying to hold his division together, but he had also had little Nanao Ise to deal with who was rather heartbroken with the disappearance of her mentor. Of course, she had been the one to snap Shunsui out of his initial funk after Lisa's disappearance. Both Retsu and Jyuushiro agreed that the little girl was good for Shunsui. She was going to be a wonderful shinigami some day.  
>So Shunsui really didn't need to deal with a romantic entanglement foisted upon him by his family. He had no intention of giving into his family on this matter, and he'd recruited his friends to help him out. Jyuushiro had been perfectly willing to help his friend out. Retsu had taken more convincing to agree to the scheme, but in the end, she'd agreed as well. So the three of them had set out to cause a few misunderstandings for the young woman Shunsui's family had chosen to interpret as she would.<p>

When the young woman had showed up for dinner with Shunsui, she had found that it was not an intimate dinner for two. Both Jyuushiro and Retsu were there as was Nanao Ise. The young woman was rather nonplussed by that, but she covered it admirably. However, it was very clear throughout dinner that she was unsettled by their behavior. The woman looked at the three friends trying to figure it out. Retsu could practically see her mind whirling trying to figure out the exact relationships. She was going to have trouble with that. Strictly speaking, if one went by how they acted in public, it would be very easy to believe that it was Shunsui and Retsu who were involved, not Jyuushiro and Retsu. And tonight they were only exaggerating things a little. Of course, it probably did not help things that Nanao looked like she could possibly be related to Retsu, and she certainly acted like Shunsui's rather exasperated daughter at times. Or his exasperated wife, but Nanao was a little young for most people to jump to that analogy.

But it was clear that they acted like a family, and that their dinner guest felt like an outsider. She finally left, and the four of them relaxed over dessert and tea. Nanao sleepily sat in Shunsui's lap.

"Well, hopefully, she'll want nothing to do with me after that." Shunsui smiled at them. "Thanks for your help."

Jyuushiro laughed. "Not a problem."

Nanao just shook her head. She wrinkled her nose at Shunsui.

"Are we done yet, Captain? You still have paperwork on your desk you know."

Shunsui blinked at her before laughing. "Nanao-chan, it can wait until tomorrow."

The little girl rolled her eyes. "You do know that at this rate Lieutenant Kishimoto is going to ask for a transfer?"

Shunsui just shrugged. "Eh. He's not really working out well anyway."

She glared up at him. Shunsui kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry so much, Nanao-chan."

Jyuushiro had glanced over at her, and Retsu couldn't help it; she'd burst out laughing. She had very little doubt that Nanao would grow up to be one of the few people who could truly manage Shunsui. She and Jyuushiro had both headed home soon after that, and by the next morning the gossip was flying.

The rumors racing around that she and Shunsui were involved or that she, Shunsui, and Jyuushiro were all involved in some sort relationship and that Nanao Ise was the result were all clearly false, and the people who mattered all knew that. And Retsu knew that they would eventually die down. Something else would cause a flurry of excitement. But at the very least, Shunsui had one less worry, and she and Jyuushiro had something they could hold over his head for a couple decades at least. After all, what else were friends for if not getting you out of awkward situations and then teasing you about it?


	11. Nightlife

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #03: Stay Out of Nightclubs.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightlife<strong>

Jyuushiro couldn't figure out why he let Shunsui talk him into this. It would not be the first time that Shunsui dragged him along for a bar crawl. It typically never ended well. Though over the years he had gotten some great blackmail material out of it. Still, it never was a good idea, especially when Shunsui was in this mood.

The reason for this particular bar crawl was clear to Jyuu. Shunsui had fallen in love. And to be honest, this time Jyuushiro rather thought it was serious. However, there were a number of complications, including the fact that Nanao Ise was currently both Shunsui's student and research assistant. Shunsui wasn't about to really start courting her until she had finished her B.A. Not that it made things easier on his best friend knowing there was a good reason not to get involved at the moment. Hence the bar crawl.

And it also explained why Jyuu had agreed to come along, even if he was regretting it now. There were reasons he avoided bars, the noise and crowds were only two of them. He shook his head, watching Shunsui knock back yet another drink. It was going to be a long night.

Behind him, a side door opened drawing in a rush of cool air and stream of cigarette smoke. The smell was enough to set him off, and Jyuushiro pressed a hand to his chest as the coughing fit started. The only thing he could really do was ride it out. A gentle hand rest on his back, and pair of concerned blue eyes peered up at him. Jyuushiro hadn't noticed the petite raven haired woman before.

She smiled at him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded at her as the coughs finally died down. "Fine."

That prompted another coughing fit.

She frowned at him. "Sit down."

Jyuu was almost bemused as the woman pushed him down onto one of the stools and ordered him a glass of water. The lady was frowning at him slightly.

"Have you had that cough long?" She cut herself off then smiled disarmingly. "I'm sorry. It's habit. I'm a doctor. Retsu Unohana."

He smiled back. "Jyuushiro Ukitake. Don't worry about it. I just got a whiff too much of that smoke. It set the cough off."

The water arrived, and Retsu looked at him expectantly. Jyuushiro followed her instructions and drank. The cool water did sooth his throat a little. At Retsu's concerned look, he smiled.

"I really am fine. Where do you practice?"

She perched on the stool beside him. "Seireitei Central Hospital for the most part. Part time at a couple of clinics around town. What about you?"

He grinned at her. "I'm a lawyer, mostly non-profit work."

The two of them easily struck up a conversation, and before long Jyuu found himself truly enjoying himself for the first time this evening. He was laughing over one of Retsu's stories when Shunsui appeared at his elbow. His best friend took in the scene and smirked at him.

"And you were complaining about going out tonight."

Retsu's cell phone chose that moment to go off. She glanced down at it before rising to her feet.

"I've got to go. But look me up sometime, Jyuushiro. You know where I work."

She kissed his cheek before disappearing into the crowd. Jyuushiro couldn't help the grin. Maybe it was worth having Shunsui drag him to bars after all.


	12. Patching Up

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #07: Stop Blaming Others. Take Responsibility For Every Area Of Your Life.

* * *

><p><strong>Patching Up<strong>

Retsu was more resigned than surprised when Shunsui and Jyuushiro turned up on her doorstep needing first aid. The two of them had talent for finding trouble. Actually, to be honest, it seemed like trouble at times seemed to get lonely and want to find them. Even when they weren't looking for trouble them seemed to find it easily enough.

Hands on her hips, she sighed. "What did you do this time? Or do I want to know?"

Jyuushiro offered her a rueful smile. "Would it help to know it was for a good cause?"

She just shook her head. "Come on in. You are so lucky I don't live in a dorm."

Shunsui laughed. "You know you love us."

She was fond of them both. She had met Jyuushiro Ukitake during her term at university when they'd been in the same class. Within a week she had met Shunsui as well since the boys were pretty much inseparable. The three of them had ended up in the same class during the next term, and Retsu didn't think she could have gotten ride of them after that even if she had wanted to. So despite the hassles that they brought into her life and the fact that she had fallen head over heels for Jyuushiro and was terrified to tell him, Retsu made it a habit to patch the pair up when they inevitably got themselves in trouble, whether it was rescuing a cat in a tree or an act of stupidity.

Retsu had stared to think of them both as hers. Or at least her responsibility. Surveying the pair as they headed for the kitchen, she was pleased to see that at least this time they weren't too badly injured. Shunsui had bruises forming on his face, and Jyuushiro had a cut just above one of his eyes. Both men had skinned knuckles. Retsu sighed and pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink.

"So who started the fight?"

Shunsui smirked. "Not us. I'll tell you what though. Jyuu finished it."

She waved at the stools placed around the kitchen island. "Sit. And just what was so important that you had to get into a fight over it?"

They followed her instructions. Jyuushiro and Shunsui shared a look as she started to deal with the cuts on their hands.

Jyuushiro shrugged. "It was more of a friendly warning than anything else. The frat boys appeared to be heading in a direction that would be unhelpful to most of the student population."

Retsu interpreted that to mean the frat boys had started bullying freshmen, and Shunsui and Jyuushiro had decided to put a stop to it. It was a rather typical response from those two. They both had the tendency to play the white knight, and bullying of any sort tended to be a bit of a trigger for them. Shaking her head, Retsu finished with their knuckles and patted Shunsui on the leg.

"You're all done, Kyoraku. Jyuushiro, I need to look at that cut above your eye. I don't think you need stiches, but I'm not sure."

Shunsui got up, and Retsu sat down on the stool next to Jyuushiro. She began examining the cut above his eye.

"It also was a matter of a lady's honor." Shunsui said

"What?"

Retsu turned to look at the other man, startled, her lips just brushed Jyuushiro's temple in a kiss.

Shunsui smirked at her. "One of those frat boys may have made some comments about you that Jyuushiro took offense to."

Her eyes whipped back to Jyuushiro who look both embarrassed and a little pleased. Retsu had the feeling that she was blushing as well. For one long moment, the two of them just stared at one another.

"Well, my work here is done." Shunsui just looked rather smug and headed for the door. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Jyuu."

Retsu couldn't help but laugh.


	13. If I Walk Away

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #11: Don't Make The Same Mistake Twice.

* * *

><p><strong>If I Walk Away<strong>

Retsu was completely exhausted for multiple reasons. It had been a hellish day at work, and her personal life hadn't been much better. If she could just get out of the hospital without anything else happening, it would be a miracle. And right now Retsu rather doubted she would get that miracle.

She had almost made it to the door when she got her first stroke of good luck all day. Jyuushiro Ukitake had just walked in the door. He spotted her and smiled.

"Hey, you. Shun mentioned that your car had broken down this morning. I thought I'd give you a ride home instead having you worry about a taxi or figuring out the bus schedule."

Letting out a deep sigh, Retsu smiled back. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Together the two of them made their way out into the parking garage. Retsu was grateful for her friend's kindness. She and Jyuu had known one another since college, becoming friends in their first term. The woman had to admit that over the years she'd also fallen in love with the man, though she had never told him. There were times when she thought he might feel the same way, but Jyuu had never made a move, and Retsu was worried about upsetting the balance of their friendship. He was one of the best friends she had, and she didn't want to lose him.

"So, Shun seemed to think you were having a bad day."

Retsu sighed. "You couldn't write instructions to have a worse day."

He smiled and reached for her hand. "Well, I'll just have to see if we can make it end well."

For a moment, Retsu thought he was going to kiss her. It wouldn't be the first time this had almost happened. Or the first time that she had wanted it to happen. But then Jyuushiro hesitated and pulled away, letting go of her hand. He turned to open the car door, and she realized that he was just going to let this go once again. That he was going to ignore it like they always did. Retsu caught his hand. They couldn't keep dancing around this. She couldn't deal with this any more. She just needed to know.

"Jyuu." Her voice made him turn.

She loved Jyuushiro Ukitake. She took the step forward. And pressed her lips to his. There was an awful moment were he just froze. Then his eyes met hers, and Jyuushiro pulled her close and kissed her back just as fervently. It was a better end of the day than she could have even imagined.


	14. Regifting

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #24: Never Give Anyone A Fruitcake.

* * *

><p><strong>Regifting<strong>

There were things that Retsu did not approve of at all. And this particular immigrant from Western tradition was one of them. She liked many of the holiday traditions that they practiced here in England, but Retsu did not approve of fruitcakes in any way shape or form. They didn't even taste that good to her mind. Of course, that was assuming that one could actually cut the dense thing into pieces. Retsu had actually been given some that one couldn't accomplish that feat.

She'd been here three years now, and Retsu still couldn't figure out the appeal of a fruitcake. Still, that wasn't something she was going to worry about at the moment.

"Shunsui, Nanao and your room is at the top of the stairs. You can go ahead and take the luggage up there." Retsu instructed. "Jyuu, your room is down that hallway, second door to the right."

As the boys wrangled luggage, Nanao grinned at her. "How are you doing?"

Retsu sighed. "Better now that you all are here. Thanks for coming."

Nanao just laughed. "Not a problem. We've missed you. Besides, Shunsui finally found an extravagant expense of money that I can't refuse. He knows very well I've always wanted to visit England. And we've brought you a number of things you've mentioned being homesick for in your emails."

Her friends would be staying for an entire month. Well, Shunsui and Nanao would be going off on their own for at least part of that time but still. It didn't take long for the boys to get the luggage settled, and the four of them ended up in the little sitting room in front of a roaring fire. Retsu's friends caught her up on the latest news and events back in Japan everything from the fact that Toushirou is finally dating Momo to Kisuke's latest mad invention. Retsu in turn shared several of her adventures in England so far, including the odd incident in London with a former army doctor and his flatmate. They had just gotten into the tale of the practical joke war that had been going on between Gin Ichimaru and his penpal Patrick in the State when someone knocked at the door.

The second Retsu saw her next door neighbor, Mrs. Jensen, standing at her doorstep she had a sinking feeling. It increased when the woman held out a wrapped package to her.

"I know you have guests, dear, so I made up a little something for you all." She pressed the parcel into Retsu's hands. "Have a Happy Christmas."

She glanced down at the package. Retsu just knew what it was. She politely thanked Mrs. Jensen. With a sigh, Retsu shut the door. Nanao's head popped into the hallway.

"Retsu?"

"Just my neighbor." She glanced down at the package. "I'd better take care of this."

"What is it?"

"A misguided attempt at being neighborly. I'll just be a moment."

It didn't surprise Retsu in the least when she ended up with an audience in the kitchen. She carefully unwrapped the package. Oh god. It was a fruitcake. They were doomed.

"What is that?" Shunsui poked it.

"It's a fruitcake. I'll have to figure out some way to get rid of it."

Jyuushiro shook his head. "It doesn't look so bad."

"Trust me when I say that you don't want to eat it." Retsu shrugged. "The things are deadly."

Jyuushiro laughed. "Oh come on."

"I've been here three years. I made the mistake of eating a piece of fruitcake the first year. I haven't made it again.

He reached out and tore a piece off of the cake. "Really now, Retsu, you've got to be exaggerating."

"Jyuu, don't-"

It was too late, he'd already taken a large bite. His reaction was immediate. Jyuu grabbed a napkin to spit out what was left. He took a deep breath. Jyuushiro didn't look so good. Retsu frowned at him.

"I told you not to eat it."

He started to cough. She sighed and got a glass of water.

"The things are soaked in alcohol for nearly a month or sometimes longer. They can practically bleed brandy."

Shunsui's eyes lit up. Nanao groaned.

"You just had to tell him that."

Retsu glared at Shunsui and scooped up the fruitcake. She might be kissing her good relationship with her neighbor goodbye, but Retsu didn't think she had any choice. There were some things that had to be done for public safety.

"Don't even think about it Shunsui. Nanao, keep the boys from killing themselves please. I am getting rid of this now. Next year all fruitcakes are banned."


	15. The Best Man

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #05: Don't Carry A Grudge.

* * *

><p><strong>The Best Man<strong>

Jyuushiro was not one to hold a grudge, but this was all Shunsui's fault. It really was. There were any number of small incidents in their long friendship that this was true of, but this was one of the few that had lodged itself into Jyuu's memory. It was easy to blame Shunsui, especially for this one. That was why Shunsui was going to be the best man.

After all, if it hadn't been for Shun, he might not have met Retsu. All right, to be completely honest, if it hadn't been for Shunsui dragging him out drinking, rigging his alarm clock not to go off, and ordering dodgy takeout, Jyuushiro would never have met a pretty hospital intern by the name of Retsu Unohana. Nor would he be marrying her today. So again, it really was Shunsui's fault.

"Are you two ready?" Nanao Ise dressed in a pale violet kimono stood in the doorway. "You have two minutes to get into place, unless you want the wedding to be delayed. However, I won't be held responsible for Retsu's reaction to that."

The younger woman's tone might be stern, but there was a smile on her face, and her eyes softened when she looked at Shunsui. His best friend grinned and leaned in to kiss her.

"We'll be there, Nanao-chan."

She smiles back and leaves the room. Jyuu traded a look with Shunsui.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

The two of them take up their places in front of the little shrine, and it seems like only moments later when Retsu appeared. Retsu is smiling as she walks towards him. Jyuushiro knows he's smiling back. It really was Shunsui's fault, but Jyuu wasn't going to complain.


	16. The Cure

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 28: Never Underestimate The Power Of Love.

* * *

><p><strong>The Cure<strong>

Retsu was not going to let this happen. She was not going to lose him. Not when she could do something about it. Jyuushiro should have been dead when they brought him in, but he'd still been alive, still been breathing, and she wouldn't give up on him now. Her entire world had narrowed to the healing power coursing through her and Jyuushiro. She hadn't even waited to hear the details of the fight that had caused the injury.

Everything had narrowed to one focus. She was not going to lose the man she loved to some injury. Not when she could maybe save him. And especially not when the idiot man had been given instructions not to die during this latest battle. She ignored Isane's worried voice and continued to pour her energy into healing Jyuushiro, blocking out everything else around her.

Finally, slowly the damage began to mend. When the wound was finally closed, Retsu had no idea how long it had taken. It didn't really matter though. Jyuushiro was still alive, still with her. Desperation and love had won out this time. His breathing was deep and steady. She kissed his forehead then slumped slightly beside the cot. Retsu could barely keep her eyes open. She barely noticed when someone scooped her up and set her down on the nearby futon.

Shunsui tucked her into bed. "You saved him. Now get some rest."

The last thing she saw before sleep claimed her was the sight of Jyuushiro breathing steadily.


	17. What You're Looking For

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #17: Take The Time To Smell The Roses.

* * *

><p><strong>What You're Looking For<strong>

"Trust me, Jyuushiro. This is a good idea."

"And what percentage of your good ideas turn out to be disasters?"

Jyuushiro was considering killing Shunsui. He might be his best friend, but there were some things that you just didn't do to friends. Like set them up on blind dates. Especially at they last minute.

"Look, she's an old family friend, one of the few I've actually liked over the years. I'm sure the two of you will get along. Just go to dinner with her. Part of this is just to get her family off her case about not having a love life when she's just started her medical career. Retsu isn't going to expect anything except good dinner conversation. Besides, you've been working too hard lately. Take some time to stop and smell the roses."

Jyuu sighed. He knew he was going to go through with this. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Where am I supposed to meet her again?"

"At the little Chinese place across from Nanao's bookstore."

At least the food would be good. But Shunsui could kiss any future favors from him goodbye for at least the next few months. Why did Shunsui always get him into situations like this? And why didn't the man come with a warning label or at least a set of instructions on how to avoid being roped into to trouble?

"You'd better get going or you're going to be late."

As it was, he ended up being about ten minutes late. He scanned the room searching for some one waiting when he spotted the pretty doctor he'd met recently sitting alone at one of the tables. She looked up and smiled at him. He wandered over to her table.

"Doctor Unohana?"

She smiled. "Mr. Ukitake. It's good to see you again."

They had met by chance at the emergency room last week. In fact, she'd slipped him her number, but Jyuu hadn't gotten around to calling here.

"What are you doing here?"

She sighed. "A family friend set me up on a blind date."

"You're Retsu?"

She blinked. "I'm going to kill Shunsui."

The two of them laughed together, and Jyuushiro slid into the seat opposite her.

"Have you been here before?" she asked.

"It's one of Shunsui and mine's favorites. Of course, Shunsui likes it in part because it's across the street from Nanao's bookstore."

Retsu grinned at him. "How is that going?"

Jyuu shrugged. "Well, she hasn't killed or maimed him yet."

It all felt a little odd. He didn't really know this woman, but Shunsui had been right: they did get along quite well. In some ways, it almost felt like they'd known one another for quite a while. Dinner was lovely, and afterwards, Jyuushiro found he wasn't really ready to said goodbye just yet.

"Would you like to go get some coffee and dessert? I know a great little bakery not too far from here."

Retsu smiled. "I'd like that."

The only drawback was the fact that he was actually going to have to admit that this time Shunsui actually had had a good idea. But Jyuu rather though he'd get over that.


	18. Light In Shadows

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 02: Never Deprive Someone Of Hope: It Might Be All They Have.

* * *

><p><strong>Light In Shadows<strong>

In all likelihood, this would not end well at all. It wouldn't be the first time either of them had seen something like this. Of course, this time it was a close friend rather than an acquaintance or a fellow squad member. And that made it all the more difficult. But neither Jyuushiro nor Retsu could really deny that it was very unlikely that Shunsui would ever wake up again.

But neither of them were going to give up hope just yet. Nor was Nanao Ise who had spent the last two weeks at Shunsui's side. Retsu honestly believed that if anyone could make a difference in Shunsui waking up, it would be Nanao. So she and Jyuushiro had make it their mission to take care of Nanao and not let anyone squash her hope. Hope was too important to give up. Even when things seemed darkest.

They had each other to lean on throughout the whole ordeal anyway. So Retsu left instructions for the other members of the Fourth Division to let Nanao be, and Jyuushiro made her eat, and together they waited. And when Nanao's voice brought them both running towards Shunsui's room and they found her crying and Shunsui wiping at her tears, Jyuushiro pressed a kiss to her temple and they leaned against one another in relief. Once again, that slim little spark of hope had seen them through.


	19. White Knight

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #14: Become Someone's Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>White Knight<strong>

The first thing Jyuu noticed as he came out of the classroom was that Retsu looked extremely uncomfortable. The pretty pre-med student was in his Intro to Psych class, and they typically sat together. She was currently backed up against the hallway wall, clutching her books to her chest. There was a large stocky student leaning towards her that Jyuu didn't know, but it was obvious that Retsu did not want to be there.

Jyuushiro headed straight for her without thinking about it.

"Excuse me," he interrupted whatever the other man was saying, slipping an arm around Retsu's waist. "Sorry about the wait, sweetheart. I had some questions about the instructions on the assignment the professor gave."

Retsu shot him a relieved smile. "Not a problem. Ready for lunch?"

He kept his arm around her until they were out of the building and Jyuu was sure that they weren't being followed.

"Are you okay?"

Retsu laughed. "Thanks to your timely rescue. Thank you so much, Jyuushiro."

He smiled at her. "Not a problem."

She kissed his cheek. "My hero. See you tomorrow in class?"

"Of course."

Jyuu watched her head off to the library with a slightly goofy smile.


	20. Our Day

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #20: Respect Tradition.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Day<strong>

"Are you busy tonight? We were thinking of doing a girls night."

Before Retsu could answer, Isane laughed. "Not a chance. It's Thursday night. Retsu is never available Thursday nights except for emergencies. It's tradition."

The new doctor blinked clearly startled. One of the nurses grinned.

"Thursday night is date night. I don't think Dr. Unohana has missed one in the last six months. We should probably put that in the new employee instructions packet."

Retsu just shrugged. "Jyuushiro and I got into the habit when we were in university together. It stuck around even after we got married."

The new doctor sighed. "That's so romantic."

Retsu just shrugged again. Originally, it had been Thursday nights because that was the only time in both of their school schedules that they were free for an extended period of times. Habit and tradition had kept it being Thursday night. Tonight it probably wasn't going to be anything fancy. She was absolutely exhausted, and she knew that Jyuu had just spent the last week wrapping up a case in court. As far as she knew, the plan was takeout and catching up on the Downton Abbey episodes they'd recorded. It sounded absolutely wonderful to her.

Her scrubs replaced with comfortable street clothes, Retsu made her way down to the parking garage. Her phone buzzed with a text message half way there. So she wasn't surprised when Jyuushiro was waiting in the car when she got to the doors. Jyuu grinned at her.

"The takeout will be ready to pick up on our way home. I got curry."

It was one of her favorites. Retsu slid into the driver's seat and leaned in to kiss him. "Thanks, love."

Thursdays were definitely her favorite day of the week.


	21. Words of Wisdom

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 26: Never Waste An Opportunity To Tell Someone You Love Them.

* * *

><p><strong>Words of Wisdom<strong>

It would probably not surprise anyone in the Seireitei that the two people whose advice was most sought after were Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana. In fact, both Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana gave advice frequently. What would surprised people is the fact that the advice that they both gave was often the exact same advice, if perhaps phrased slightly differently. Very few people compared notes or went to both of those Captains for advice at the same time.

It was often the same advice that they both gave and really, what it boiled down to was never miss an opportunity to tell someone that you love them. Nanao knew that because over the years she had gone to both of them for advice. What she found truly interesting was the way people interpreted that advice. For example, there was the way that her own captain both continued to both harass her on a regular basis with his shenanigans as well as do all sorts of little things like making sure that her favorite tea was always in stock at their division. Or the fact that Rangiku's birthday never passed without some sort of gift from Captain Ichimaru.

Still, perhaps her favorite instance of people following those particular instructions were those who had given them themselves. Because it was fairly frequently that she spotted Jyuushiro Ukitake and Retsu Unohana trading kisses in moments when they thought they were alone. Nanao typically bit her lip to hide her smile and went about her business. After all, people who followed their own advice were fairly rare.


	22. Unspoken Rules

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 29: Refrain From Envy. It's The Source Of Much Unhappiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken Rules<strong>

It might not look like it, but Nanao was trying to keep a hold of her temper. She knew it was not entirely Yamagata's fault. He was a new shinigami, and unfortunately, his training at the academy had not beaten his arrogance out of him. It did not help that he was both a very strong shinigami and had take to both kidou and using his zanpakutou like a fish to water. He had become an officer in the Eighth Division very quickly after graduation. That didn't mean he understood how things worked.

Nanao shook her head. She knew better than to try to explain. Many new shinigami took quite a while to understand just how the relationships between older shinigami shape the way the Divisions worked. Many of the relationships were subtle, and trying to explain some of those relationships was often a waste of time. Even worse, the new shinigami often made bad assumptions based on what they didn't know. And that caused problems. Yamagata was about to cause one himself, and Nanao was determined to prevent it if she could. Mostly because she'd spent the last month making sure that both Shunsui and Captain Unohana stayed sane while they nursed Captain Ukitake through a very bad bout of his illness.

Captain Ukitake was going to be all right, and he was well on his way to recovery now, but Nanao was very aware that the last thing that Retsu Unohana probably wanted to deal with was a man who was convinced that he was her perfect match and wouldn't listen to reason when her long time lover was just barely out of the woods. So Nanao was going to keep Yamagata from interfering with Captain Unohana's afternoon plans even if it meant tying the man to a chair and forcing him to do paperwork all afternoon.

Well, she hadn't taken things quite that far, but Yamagata had been rather disgruntled to be called into her office and be told that he was now in charge of dealing with the backlog of forms that needed to be filed. When he bristled at her instructions, Nanao just gave him a look.

"You asked for more responsibility. Captain Kyoraku wants me to delegate more. This is the result." Nanao arched an eyebrow at him. "You did say that you weren't the typical paperwork shirking officer that I normally deal with."

The man sighed but set to work. However, when Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana passed the open door, strolling arm in arm. A growling noise escaped Yamagata's mouth. Nanao sent him a sharp look.

"Please refrain from envy. It's the source of much unhappiness and it often proves detrimental to the work environment."

Yamagata grumbles but continues to work. Nanao is not at all surprised when an hour later Shunsui sweeps in with lunch for her. She lets him brush a kiss across her cheek and recognizes the lunch as the thank you it was. No one was going to interfere with Ukitake and Unohana's dates if they could help it.


	23. Love and Blessings

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #21: Don't Expect Life To Be Fair.

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Blessings<strong>

Life was not fair. Jyuushiro had known that for years. He'd known that when he'd been a teenager being more of a parent to his siblings than his mother or father ever were. He knew that when he was a college student working two jobs plus going to school at the same time. He knew it when he was diagnosed with a chronic illness that had no hope of a cure. He dealt with it all the best he could. Life wasn't fair, but that didn't mean he couldn't make the most of his life. He wasn't about to let unfairness ruin his enjoyment of life. He'd be miserable all the time if he did.

Still, when Jyuu had first met Retsu Unohana, he'd been a bit wary. It wouldn't be fair for him to meet someone who could quite possibly be his soul mate only to her not be interested in him or dating someone else, but then at this point he didn't expect life to be fair. So Jyuushiro had become friends with his new doctor, but he hadn't dared hope for more.

Life was not fair. Retsu had known that for years. She'd grown up with a dead mother and an absent and distant father. He'd wasted away before she turned fifteen. Shy and bullied in school she'd found solace in her studies. She'd worked hard to make her limited finances stretch as far as possible and to earn every scholarship she could find. Channeling her energy into that had lead to a brilliant, if rather lonely career. But she'd also found her calling in teaching and research. And she truly loved her work, especially when she could help others with new treatments.

Still, when Retsu had first met Jyuushiro Ukitake, she had been a little wary. She'd known from the start that he would a patient it would be all too easy to get attached to. She knew from experience that it was easy to get attached to a patient and then have them just walk out of her life once they were well. Jyuushiro was one she could easily fall in love with. And even when they'd become friends outside of her work, she hadn't dared hope for more.

Life was not fair. Shunsui knew that. He just didn't care. Especially when his friends were too blind to see what was right in front of them. Neither of them had an easy time of it; Shunsui knew that. He also knew that for the most part, neither Jyuu nor Retsu had let life's unfairness stop them from make the most of their lives. Except when it came to one another. So, after years of them pussyfooting around the subject, Shunsui arranged for the two of them to take a vacation at cabin that had been in his family for years at the same cabin. That particular cabin also had the habit of having its inhabitants get snowed in the winter. It had done some good at least.

It had been a long and winding road. It some ways it was amazing that they had made it this far. Love and friendship had been the key. Life wasn't fair, but as Shunsui watched his best friend kiss his wife and hold his daughter for the first time, his belief that it was pretty wonderful was confirmed.


	24. Coaxing

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 18: Seek Out The Good In People.

* * *

><p><strong>Coaxing<strong>

Retsu smiled to herself as she watched Jyuushiro work with some of his newest recruits. They were supposed to be meeting for lunch, but Jyuushiro was running late. Given why, Retsu couldn't bring herself to mind. The Thirteenth had just acquired half a dozen very new recruits, and Jyuushiro had already singled several of them out.

Jyuushiro had always had a talent for inspiring people and helping them gain confidence. There were reasons the Thirteenth had a high turnover rate. Probably two thirds of the recruits that they got were only there until Jyuushiro and his division had helped them gain the confidence and skills they needed. For all that the Academy did a good job of training new shinigami, there were some things that required real life experience. And Jyuushiro had a deft hand at nurturing nervous young shinigami into talented individuals. He had this way of seeking out people's talents and turning them from good to great.

He knew how to bring out the best in people, and he could work wonders with new recruits. It was one of the things that Retsu most admired about her partner. Jyuu's patience and quiet confidence made the difference to any number of young shinigami over the years. With a few last words, Jyuushiro dismissed his recruits and made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry that took so long," he started to apologize, "but they needed some advice-"

"It's fine." She kissed his cheek. "What did you have in mind for lunch?"


	25. Popping the Question

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 25: Do It Right the First Time.

* * *

><p><strong>Popping the Question<strong>

Retsu had to admit that she was a romantic at heart. For all that she was very practical when it came to everything else, in her love life, she liked more than a little romance. Which meant that she had given more than a little thought to what she wanted in a proposal. Her actual proposal was turning out to be nothing like any of those imaginings.

For one thing, she had expected a proposal to come in a quiet moment between herself and Jyuushiro. It didn't matter to her if it was during a fancy evening out on the town or a quiet night in, but she had expected it to be just the two of them. It would be a moment just for them with nothing else going on. There would a romantic mood, and Jyuushiro would have a ring picked out. She trusted him to pick out some thing that she would like. Jyuushiro had good taste in jewelry, so she was not worried about him picking out a ring that she would hate. It would be simply, lovely, and romantic. There would be no need for romantic comedy antics or do overs.

The actual proposal was nothing like she had imagined. And to be completely honest, she still did not know entirely how it had happened. It had been in the heat of the moment that it had al come out. Sitting in the back of an ambulance while emergency workers scurried around them, feeling Jyuushiro's pulse steadily thrum against her fingers, Retsu found that she very much needed to be engaged to this man. The two of them had just been throw two and a half hours of hell. They still did not know what had caused the fire at one of the clinics where Retsu worked. Jyuu had been there to pick her up for dinner.

They had been very lucky all in all. Every one had been evacuated safely from the building, and there had only been minor injuries. But Retsu had spent nearly two hours after the fire alarm had first been pulled not knowing what had happened to him. They had gone in different directions to make sure that everyone got safely out of the building, and in the chaos afterwards, it had taken them forever to find one another again. And then they had to deal with reporting to the police and making sure that everyone else was all right.

Neither of them had been given permission to leave yet, so they were waiting for the officer in charge to let them leave. Jyuushiro had a shock blanket around his shoulders, and there was oxygen ready if he needed it. The smoke inhalation had not been good for his lungs, and while he had not yet had an episode, Retsu was still worried that it would trigger his illness.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Jyuu asked. "You seemed kind of far away."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Just thinking about expectations and plans, and how while what really happens might not match, but it works out for the best anyway."

"Oh?"

Retsu shifted her grip so she was holding his had instead of measuring his pulse. "Marry me, Jyuushiro."

He kissed her. Retsu was going to call that a yes.


	26. Children Will Listen

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 15: Call Your Mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Children Will Listen<strong>

Jyuushiro might be one of the oldest captains in the Seireitei, but he was a push over when it came to his daughter. Kiyomi Ukitake was one of the few people in his life that could get away with just about anything. His little girl had him wrapped around her finger. And she was only three years old; they had no idea just how much more besotted the man might get in the future. So it was probably a good thing that Retsu was largely immune to her daughter's charm. She might love her daughter a great deal, but that didn't mean that Kiyomi was going to get her way with everything. And while she was very well behaved, she was also a clever little girl who liked getting her way most of the time and knew how to get around instructions.

Still, Retsu smiled at the picture they made together. Kiyomi climbed into her father's lap with a book about five minutes ago, and they were now reading it together. They were adorable, especially with Jyuushiro doing the voices of the various characters.

"Papa?" Kiyomi piped up.

Jyuu kissed the top of her head. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Papa, can I have a kitten?"

Jyuushiro looked mildly panicked. "Maybe we should call your mother and ask her."

Retsu smiled and decided it was time for her to make an entrance before they ended up with more livestock than just a kitten.


	27. Not His Day

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #8: Don't Gossip.

* * *

><p><strong>Not His Day<strong>

Jyuu had already been having a horrible, terrible, no good, very bad day. Nothing seemed to be going right for him, and he was glad that it was almost over. It certainly hadn't started well. He'd overslept and had to go without breakfast. His car was in the shop, and Jyuu had missed his first train and then found himself squished in a corner of the train car for the forty-five minutes of his commute, and the day had not gotten any better.

Everything that could go wrong did from dropped cups of coffee to misplacing files. Everything that just couldn't go wrong also did from last minute changes in judges on delicate court cases to his best legal assistant getting food poising and being hospitalized when he needed her to finish the research for a major upcoming court case. By lunch, Jyuu was tearing out his hair. By the time he finally left work, almost an hour and half after he'd planned to go home, all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. Tomorrow had to be better.

But first he had to pick up his girlfriend from work. Retsu at least he was looking forward to seeing. He was looking forward to picking up his girlfriend and going home. Knowing Retsu, she would find some way to make the day end well at least. And Jyuushiro kept believing that right up until he walked into Retsu's department of the hospital. It hadn't mattered that he'd had to park three blocks away or that it had started pouring rain, and he didn't have an umbrella, a hat, or even a newspaper to keep the rain off him.

So bedraggled and wet, Jyuu arrived at Retsu's floor only to find a rather odd scene. Retsu was standing at the nurse's station, pressed back against the desk. In front of her was a man in a three piece suit down on one knee. There was a bouquet of red roses on the floor beside him, and he was holding one of the largest diamond rings that Jyuushiro had ever seen. Over the man's head, Retsu's horrified eyes met his. It was rather clear that he had just interrupted a proposal. To his girlfriend.

In all honesty, he didn't know how to react. He was just stuck there in shock while whoever this idiot was proceeded to announce in the most purple prose imaginable that he wanted to marry Jyuushiro's girlfriend. It did not help in the slightest that this man, whoever he was, looked like he'd walked out of a GQ ad while Jyuu felt like crap and probably looked like it as well. Today could not get any worse.

Then Retsu lost her temper. Which Jyuushiro hadn't expected. While he might adore his longtime girlfriend, she was frankly terrifying when she got truly mad. And it sound like she hadn't had that great a day either. Then the cordless phone she was holding slipped out of her wildly gesturing hand, and Jyuushiro didn't remember anything else.

When he opened his eyes, Retsu was smiling down at him, though there was a worried furrow in her brow.

"Retsu?"

"Hey, you're back with me. How to the head feel?"

"Sore. What happened? The last thing I remember was someone proposing to you?"

She sighed. "I was hoping you weren't going to remember that. Still, it will probably be all over the hospital no matter I how much I tell people not to gossip. I, uh, accidentally beaned you in the head while yelling at the idiot."

Jyuushiro sighed. Still, it was about par for the course for today.

"Don't feel too bad, sweetheart. Can I just go back to sleep until tomorrow?"

That made her laugh and kiss his forehead. "As long as you don't mind me waking you up every hour to make sure your concussion isn't too bad, sure."

Jyuushiro sighed. Still, at least the night was already half over. And on the up side, tomorrow had to be a better day.


	28. Reminders

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme #13: Don't Nag.

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders<strong>

There were days when Retsu was tempted to hit her boyfriend over the head with something. Jyuu was a wonderful person, and she was glad that he was as passionate about his work as she was about her. But then there was his habit of getting caught up in his work and forgetting about things like eating and sleeping which really bothered both the doctor in her and the girlfriend in her. Jyuushiro had the tendency to worry about others and forget his own welfare, and there times when that took its toll. But it was a well engrained habit at this point, especially when there was something major like this current case going on.

So she wasn't at all surprised to find her boyfriend hunched over his desk with dozens of papers spread out in front of him. It was the same position he'd been in when she had dropped by this morning. It was now almost nine o'clock at time. Retsu shook her head and sighed. Then she went searching for Jyuu's legal assistant. Well, technically speaking, Nanao Ise was both Shunsui and Jyuushiro's legal assistant. And if one was being completely fair, they would acknowledge that this law firm could basically be run by the young woman.

Retsu found the young woman with her arms full of carryout boxes. She offered Retsu a tired smile.

"Hey, Dr. Unohana. Here to see Mr. Ukitake?"

"Yes. Would you like a hand with that?'

"Thanks," Nanao smiled, shifting the boxes in her arms. "You can take Mr. Ukitake's. I ordered extra for him. I thought you might be by. I'm going to go make Mr. Kyoraku eat something. Would you see if you can convince Mr. Ukitake to go home? I think they could both use some sleep."

"I'll do my best."

The younger woman held out a stack of boxes. "Thanks."

Retsu listened with half an ear to Nanao's conversation with Jyuushiro's best friend. He wasn't happy about being interrupted, but Nanao was just as stubborn as he was. If she had to bet on an outcome, it would be that Shunsui ate his dinner and went home. Retsu could hear Shunsui's voice even as she headed into Jyuu's office. "Don't nag, Nanao-chan."

"All right then, I'll just let you pass out from hunger next time."

Retsu shook her head once again and turned her attention to the silver haired man still hunched over his desk.

"Hey you. Have you eaten?"

Jyuushiro looked up, startled. "Sweetheart. I didn't know you were here."

"That much was clear. Nanao ordered you some dinner."

She began setting out the take out boxes.

"She really deserves a raise."

"She really deserves to run the law firm you and Shunsui keep talking about starting."

Jyuushiro grinned at her. "That too."

The two of them settled down to eat. After a few moments of silence, Retsu finally asked, "How is it going?"

Jyuu sighed. "We're getting there, but there's still a lot to do. The research is killing me though. I think I've read the same paragraph five times in the last ten minutes."

"Maybe you should call it a night and get some sleep then."

"I don't have time for that. The deadline for this is approaching quicker than I like."

"Is it going to get done faster if you have to do it twice since you made mistakes?"

Jyuushiro let out a sigh and nodded.

"You win. Sleep it is." He smiled up at her. "Thank you, Retsu."

She kissed him. "You're welcome. Finish you dinner. I can hear our bed calling us."


	29. Heard It Through the Grapevine

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. Theme 10: Take Care Of Your Reputation. It's Your Most Valuable Asset.

* * *

><p><strong>Heard It Through the Grapevine<strong>

One of the things you learned very quickly about being a part of the Gotei Thirteen was that gossip spread far and wide. It was not exactly an accurate barometer of what was going on, but it did very often give a basic run down of what might be going on at any one time. It was both useful and supremely frustrating at the same time. Gossip had a way of getting out of hand around here, and Nanao knew better than to pay it much heed unless she was looking for a good laugh.

For example, take the latest hot topic to make the rounds. The word was that Captain Ukitake was passionately in love with some mystery women he had met in a bar. There was quite a bit of effort being put in to trying to figure out who the woman was, where she had come from, and if any one knew her. There were all sort of rumors and speculation flying around about the whole thing, and the interesting part was it this was both true and untrue.

Nanao knew this because she had been there at the bar when they had been spotted by some lower ranked shinigami. Her captain had dragged her along for the anniversary celebration of his and Captain Ukitake's graduation from the academy. Nanao really had not minded much. They had been in a booth, and the shinigami who had spotted them really had not gotten a clear look at the other woman with them. This was in part because Jyuushiro Ukitake had been kissing her senseless.

It was true that Jyuushiro Ukitake was passionately in love with the woman he had been kissing. But, he had not met Retsu Unohana in a bar, and the relationship was in no way new. From the stories that Shunsui had told her, Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana had been involved with one another romantically for centuries. They had, amazing though, managed to keep the whole thing rather quiet over the years. Nanao could understand that. Some times it was nice not to have your private life the topic of public conversation.

In the end though, the latest round of gossip probably would not matter. It was not one of those things that needed to be nipped in the bud to protect some one's reputation, and clearly, Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana did not mind. Nanao sighed. Now she could just get her fellow division members to focus on their paperwork instead of the gossip.


	30. Out of Habit

Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is for the 30 Kisses challenge using list xi. This is AU. Theme 4: Ever So Often, Push Your Luck. A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Habit<strong>

1.

The first time he asked her it was admittedly not the best time to ask. It was their one year anniversary, but Retsu had just come off of a sixteen hour shift, and he had spent the day in court. Still, it was their anniversary, and the two of them had been determined to celebrate the date in one way or another. So they had picked up their favorite take out order and gotten a cheesy romantic comedy to watch.

It had been a nice enough evening, though rather short on conversation as neither of them were really up for it. Jyuushiro had pulled out the fortune cookies and said, "Maybe we should get married."

When Retsu had not responded, he'd turned to find her asleep on his shoulder. So Jyuu had set aside the idea for another time.

2.

The second time Jyuushiro asked Retsu he admittedly had not exactly been at his best. He did have a head injury and was high on pain killers. There had been an incident in court that morning, and Jyuu had ended up with four broken ribs and a concussion. He had not been surprised when Retsu had showed up in his hospital room, but he had been rather out of it and rambling. Still, he had been happy to see her.

"Retsu! I like your scrubs. They have ice cream on them. Ice cream would be good right now. You know you're the only one besides myself that I know who likes wasabi ice cream? We should get married. That way we could always have wasabi ice cream in the freezer."

She had smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

3.

The third time that Jyuushiro Ukitake asked Retsu Unohana to marry him he was interrupted. Which was rather unfortunate. Jyuu had it all planned out. Shunsui had helped get this set up. It wasn't the first time he had thought about doing this after all, and he had bought the ring ages ago. This time the proposal was not a spur of the moment thing or an drug induced one. So of course some thing had to ruin it.

Jyuu had smiled at Retsu across the table and reached for her hand. Taking it in his own, Jyuushiro began the speech he had prepared.

"Retsu, we've been friends and lovers for years now, and I know that-"

It was at that moment that a drunken idiot drove his convertible in to the restaurant. Jyuushiro set aside the proposal for another occasion.

4.

The fourth time that Jyuu proposed to Retsu, it was Shunsui's fault, and no one took it seriously. To be fair, all four of them were completely smashed at the time. Jyuushiro had just won a major court case while Shunsui's manuscript had finally been accepted by a publisher. This, of course, called for celebration.

So Shunsui had dragged himself, Retsu, and Nanao Ise, who was Shunsui's new editor, off to a dive bar. Like most of the places that Shunsui found, the food and sake more than made up for its atmosphere. And they were all in a good mood and coming off of a rather crazy week, so several hours in to their little celebration, every one, with perhaps the exception of Nanao, was more than a little bit tipsy. It was not long before Shunsui started needling Jyuu about the fact that he still hadn't managed to propose to Retsu yet.

Jyuushiro had been drunk enough to consider this a challenge. So he'd climbed on to their table and proceeded to spontaneously rap a proposal. Retsu had been too busy laughing afterwards to give an answer. It had not been a very good rap, and he was mortified when he remembered it the next morning. It was really just as well that everyone ignored that one.

5.

The fifth time that Jyuushiro proposed to Retsu, it was not technically a proposal. It was more of a statement of intent to propose to her. He had just been frustrated with the fact that it seemed like every single time he tried to propose to his girlfriend, some thing happened to mess things up. Case in point.

He'd been planning to figure out a proposal today. Unfortunately, their romantic picnic was rather interrupted by a downpour, and Jyuu had just give up.

"Every time. Every time I try to press my luck and do this. It's like the universe is conspiring to keep me from proposing to you."

Retsu laughed and kissed him despite the fact that they were both getting drenched.

1.

She pulled out of the kiss and took his hands in her own. "Marry me, sweetheart?"

For a moment he just stared at her. Then despite the rain and the mess and the fact that he was supposed to be proposing. Jyuu grinned.

"Yes."

Jyuushiro slipped the ring onto her finger, and then they ran for the cover of the trees.


End file.
